house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200214-history
Numerology Number Meanings
Now that you have found your number it's time to decipher what it means! Number 1 Number 1 in Numerology Being a number one in Numerology is all about learning to take the journey in this incarnation alone. It is about standing alone on your own two feet and accepting responsibility for your own life. Number one in Numerology is a natural leader and is well suited to management careers, politics, lawyers, teachers and owning your own business. Your strength is your power for ideas and comprehending the big picture. Your weakness is your procrastination. You can be very stubborn and when pushed into a corner you will come out fighting. Number one is all about loyalty and you make a good lifetime friend. Parties and crowds do not appeal to you and you are generally distrustful of strangers. Being a number one can mean great success in life and sometimes this happens at an early age. Number one is also known to crash and therefore it is important for those who have made it to the top to consolidate and maintain their enthusiasm. Number 2 in Numerology If you are a number two in Numerology you have a contradictory personality full of surprises. You have the quality of persistence and work well with other people or in groups. You are more of a team player than leader. More of a giver than a taker. You would be well suited working in the medical field, social work, charity or counselling. Being a dreamer you have a positive imagination which makes you naturally artistic, good in advertising, inter design, writing, hairdressing and history. Number two in Numerology should live by the water which will give them the inspiration they need. An important learning lesson in this incarnation is to learn how to receive, not just to be the one who always gives. Generally being a number two you do not like crowds and prefer just one or two close friends. Be warned, a number two will put up with an awful lot but once the straw is broken there will be no reconciliation. Dreaming is usually very strong and vivid and it is advisable for you to keep a diary. Number 3 in Numerology If you are a number three in Numerology then you love to travel. Being still and doing nothing bores you. Generally you like parties, socializing and enjoy having many friends. One of the learning lessons in this incarnation for a number three is the art of diplomacy. Sometimes you can be too blunt which can offend some people, so you need to improve your diplomatic communications. You have a love of luxury, enjoy shopping sprees and spending money. Both writing and speaking are natural for you and a career path along these lines would be successful. If you are a Number 3 in Numerology, then Administration, religion, armed forces, police and the legal profession are other careers that are suitable for you. In relationships you tend to want perfection which usually ends up leading to problems. Number 4 in Numerology Destiny number four in Numerology is the number of unlimited success. But the learning lesson in this incarnation is self discipline. For if you are prepared to make long term goals and work at it, great success is yours for the taking. If however you fail to gain success with this pathway, than in many ways you have yourself to blame. Your great strength is in taking things all the way and you will keep working when others have given up. Politics, banking, computers, electrics, engineering and the finance field would be most suitable for you. Number four in Numerology generally has good health although you may suffer back trouble. Number 5 in Numerology Destiny Number Five in Numerology is the number of communication. These people seem to have a twisted sense of humor. Being a journalist is your natural career. Writing and public speaking are your gifts. You need to relax as you tend to get anxiety problems. Number 6 in Numerology Destiny Number Six in Numerology is all about responsibility. People who are a number six can be highly dominant. Often these people are required to care for themselves from an early age. Music will help you get focused. You may also be interested in politics. Your weakness is your first for love. Number 7 in Numerology Destiny Number Seven in Numerology is the number of perfection. Young number seven`s tend to be rebellious. These people are also attracted to the sea and soil. You will have a strong love of ancient history. Politics is of strong interest to you. You weakness is procrastination. You may also have a weak nervous system. Number 8 in Numerology Eight is the number of power in Numerology. However, you are too stubborn. You can be the strength of any organization. Money and power will attract you. Business will be attractive to you. At the same time you tend to have a tender heart. You may find you have a weakness in your bowel. Number 9 in Numerology Often the number nine person can be a little hyper. You will have psychic gifts. You have the ability to master anything in life you desire. Music and the arts are a natural for you. You will also go well in area`s requiring self expression. Master Numbers: Master numbers are considered to overpower the other numbers with a certain aspect. The master destiny numbers are 11, 22, and 33. Number 11 in Numerology Destiny Number Eleven is a number of self mastery in Numerology. You can do anything you want in life but there always seems to be a price attached. You are a leader, not a follower. Destiny Number Eleven in Numerology belongs to those who are an old soul. You have had many incarnations here before. You are a teacher. You are a natural in business. You are a dreamer. You live in a world of Princes and Princesses. Shares some qualities with number 2 in numerology. Number 22 in Numerology This is the destiny number of those that are leaders and builders. Many famous a political leader has been this number. You have the ability to create empires. You are stubborn. If forced into a corner you will come out fighting. Shares some qualities with number 4 in numerology. If this hasn't helped try this page Numerology